


A Conversation

by DanieXJ



Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry and Courtney talk about a TV Episode that Kerry's just finished watching. This has big, big spoilers for Law and Order:SVU 11x13 "P.C.". Seriously, it may also not make sense if you haven't seen said episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

"Stupid piece of crap idiot."

Courtney Brown sighed and looked up from her newspaper. "Ker. Why do you watch it if you hate it so much?"

Kerry glanced over at Courtney, "I don't hate it."

Courtney quirked a grin, "Could have fooled me. So, what'd they do this time?"

Kerry grumbled, "Cut the kiss between Benson and Babs, kept in the damn kiss between homophobe Stabler and Babs. Made the Femmes into victims, the butch, who just happened to have long hair, just like the rest of the lesbian main characters heaven help us if they show a main character lesbian with short hair."

Courtney cut Kerry off, "I like my short haired lesbian." Courtney stood, putting down the newspaper she'd been only half reading, and sat on the love seat next to her love. She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and Kerry leaned into them. "So, anything else? What did they make the butch?"

Kerry sighed, "An abuser. I guess that all us lesbians should be utterly grateful that they didn't make her the killer right?" Kerry sighed, and after a moment she continued, "But the worst thing, worse than Benson's warning to the cop who relived her from guarding Babs, or TPTB cutting the kiss was the fact that they left the audience with the fact that this strong, zany to be sure, but tenacious, lesbian woman had just been waiting for the right man, she wasn't a lesbian, but bi... she just needed the right guy to come along." Kerry shook her head and leaned it back against Courtney's chest, closing her eyes. "I know I'm overreacting, but it would be different if they gave good examples on the show too. I mean, Munch or Finn are barely on anymore, so, bring in a lesbian or gay cop too. This episode just felt like another FU from TPTB."

"Kerry as I live and breathe."

Kerry chuckled, "Just 'cause Henry prevents me from using the language doesn't mean I don't know it. Remember where I worked for decades."

"Oh... that reminds me. Mallika got... not asked back, end of her contract and all that."

Kerry sighed and stared up at the ceiling, "Dr. Marshall. And in the medical obsessed Massachusetts too." She shook her head, "Well, if I get not asked back too, we'll go from there."

Courtney gave Kerry a squeeze and kiss on the forehead, "Yes, we will. So, why do you watch SVU?"

Kerry thought for a moment. "In the beginning it was interesting and new and they actually got the bad guys that I had to pass onto the cops and they half the time had to let go."

"And later?"

Kerry smirked to herself, "What can I say, I like Blondes, and the glasses aren't a bad addition."

"Hey..." There was laughter in Courtney's voice.

Kerry turned over so that she and Courtney were face to face and smiled, "I may like Blondes, but I love you Courtney Brown."

Courtney brought Kerry closer for a kiss. They split apart when the deep voice on the TV came back on. "Oh, uh, another one..."

Kerry waved a hand, "It's recording." She fumbled for the remote and the TV winked to black. "There are things that are much more... satisfying that we can do."

Courtney kissed down Kerry's neck, "Things Mr. Richard Wolf would never approve for his show?"

Kerry moaned.


End file.
